Princess to Love
by BadImpressions
Summary: Courtney finds herself sold to the lord of the western lands, Duncan. Duncan finds himself falling for a low concubine, Courtney. Will the two end up together or will their differences keep them apart. Takes place in Feudal times. Rated M for sex, violence, violation, and more. You have been warned.


**A/N: New story finally here. Special thanks to Jeffrey Dahmer for being my beta for this story. What would I do without her :) . Okay here goes. **

**Note: ...DxC... is a change in point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Series or its characters. Sadly.**

Chapter 1

"My Lord, my lord!" My servant, Gerald, called while he ran down the hall. Gerald was a thin but tall man. Every time he receives a message, he pesters around the castle looking for me.

I looked at Gerald who was dripping in sweat and looked very exhausted. "What is it now Gerald?" I asked with a straight face. My emotions were never something I let get the better of me.

"Sir... word has it... that one... of the concubines were caught stealing... from your room," Gerald breathed out heavily.

Caught stealing? She knew that resulted in immediate execution. Oh well. "Go to get chambers and prepare her to be executed." Just one more thing. "There is a man selling women in the next village over. Bring me a healthy one with a nice body," I said as I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. Gerald ran out of the room, gathered the horses, and before I knew it, he was off to the next village. 'A new concubine...' I started to wonder as I walked down the halls.

...DxC...

"Line it up girls!" Our Master ordered us. We were only allowed to address him as Master due to formality.

Honestly, Master was cruel. All of us were chained by our hands and feet, so if even one of us stumbled out of line, it was punishment for us all but even worse for the specific girl. I was that girl almost every time. Master always hated me the most because I was quiet but feisty on the inside, or so he said. "The Lord of these lands wants a new concubine and one of you might be going."

Master chained us on the wall and dressed the ones who were virgins, including myself, in white and the tainted ones in red. After, he sprayed us with several cheap perfumes to make us presentable - which I thought was ridiculous. Just as he stepped back, a tall, thin man walked through the door. We all bow out heads down in respect for him.

As he passed through to get a thorough look, he sneaked a peek at Sarah.

Sarah was a quiet one too. She only talked to me, but rarely to anyone else. When her parents died when she was 13, her village took her to master and she's been with him ever since. She's was 15. I'm was one year older than her but I've only been with master for a couple months.

As he stared at Sarah, she lifted her eyes slightly to meet his. He stumbled back like he'd seen a ghost. "I'll take her," The man said as he pointed at Sarah. With my head still bowed I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with Master than be a sex slave to a pathetic Lord. "I'll take her too." I heard the man say but I didn't bother to look up and see who else he chose.  
>Just then Master snatched Sarah by her arm and threw her out of line and pulled my hair next. I looked up at him with anger in my eyes and noticed that I was the second one that man chose. "That will be 3,000 royal dollars," Master said as he still held my hair. I pulled away and prepared myself for Master to raise his hands towards me, but it never came.<p>

"Don't lay a hand on this woman, I believe she belongs to the lord now," the man said as he grabbed my hand and handed Master the money for Sarah and I. I thought, 'I'm going to like this mysterious man. Although, I can't say the same for the Lord.'

* * *

><p>I watched the guard lead Sarah to an individual room next to that nice man who I now knew as Gerald. I, however, was not so lucky. The guard that led me was rough, rude, and cruel. He dragged me down the hall to my chamber, threw me inside, and locked the door behind me. The only light inside of the room was the small window will three black steel bars over it and a small hole in the door.<br>I looked around the room and see a small cot in the corner of the room and a dusty corner where I was supposed to use the bathroom. I looked at my clothes and pulled at the cheap fabric of my dress. The white dress ripped slightly around my breasts exposing my cleavage.

Suddenly, the same cruel guard entered my chambers. "The lord requires your service, wench," he spat as he attempted to pull my hair. I gave him a daring look which made him think again. What is with all these people trying to pull my hair?

As I walk down the hall, I seen there were almost eight other chambers with females inside. This 'lord' or whatever was crazy if he thought i was giving my virginity to him. He's such an ogre! Just as that thought crossed my mind, we were at two large doors. The guard knocked once and I heard a silent 'enter.' The guard grabbed my hair and threw me inside. "Why you-"

"A feisty one I see. This will be interesting." I turned around to see that it was the Lord behind me. He approached me and offered me his hand. "What's your name? I am your Lord Duncan." I looked at this Lord Duncan questionably. That smug look on his face contradicted his words. His words were polite and generous while his expression seemed confident and forceful. Just then, he grabbed my face and looked at it curiously. "I know you have a name and your not a mute or is it your too royal to tell me, princess?" he said as he got closer. I just glared at him. "Well listen here princess, you belong to me so you do whatever I say."

He was starting to get on my nerves. "I belong to no one," I hissed as I tried to struggle away from his hold, which was pointless because his grip was strong. I guess my words sent him to his breaking point because right then he forcefully yanked me towards him, and placed his lips on mine in a strangling kiss. Within moments, he forced his tongue inside of my mouth. I didn't know how to react because it was my first kiss.

His hands traveled around my waist, and it felt like electricity. I didn't like how my body was reacting because I suddenly found myself kissing him back a little. I felt a slight smile against my lips as if he'd won. I opened my eyes and felt the intensity of his gaze upon me. He was so sure of himself. My mind started to go blank until I heard a ripping sound and realized it was the cheap material of my dress. "What are you doing?!" I tried to say as I pulled away from him. "You'll rip it and I won't have anything else to wear," I said but he started to get closer and pull on it again.

"That's my intention, princess," he said as he yanked my dress and the thin material was torn from my body. I rushed to cover my myself with my hands, but it was again pointless. He pinned me down to the bed and started attacking my body. I tried to get up but his weight was pressing so hard against me, I could barely breathe. I cringed as he invaded my womanly regions and plunged two fingers inside of me.

"Stop," I whispered as he started to move his fingers inside of me. The feeling was uncomfortable and I felt as if I had been violated. I felt tears slide out of my eyes. I always thought my first time would be with someone I love. I don't love this man, I don't even know this man. "My lord please stop this." I tried to plead again but his eyes were completely covered with lust. I felt my body betraying me once again as i began to get accustomed to the feeling. It would be a miracle if he listened to me and that's exactly what it was.

He shifted his weight off of me and let me up. "You are dismissed," he said in a dark tone. I noticed I was still naked to his sight and pointed at the ripped fabric that still lie on the floor. He removed his shirt and tossed it to me. "You will be assigned new clothing tomorrow," he said as he turned over in his bed.

I took that as my cue to leave and did so. I was left to find my way back to my chambers which did not take very long, but the whole way there, I couldn't help but feel lonely. I had an aching need to lay next to him and fall also in his arms.  
>This place is making me crazy.<p>

...DxC...

I laid down staring at the ceiling for about 45 minutes thinking about one thing. How could I let her go that easily? I usually took all my slaves by force but she was different. I was going to change all that tomorrow. Let's see if she felt so different as a servant. Just like the rest of my concubines. I stared at the document full of workers and placed her room number under a specific job because I had yet to know her name. I called in my next concubine of the night afterwards.

"How many I please you today Lord Duncan?" she asked as she kept her head bowed until I ordered otherwise. She did anything to please me because of her high hopes for me to marry her and make her Lady of the Western Lands. However, I could never make anyone as devious as her my bride. Every man she had been with, has been in high ranks and all suffered an unusual and brutal death. I only kept her around for the reason that she was excellent in satisfying my needs in bed.

"It is I ask of your services to please me tonight," I said in an even tone. At my command, she removed her clothing and walked towards me with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Devious indeed.

* * *

><p>That morning I awoke, a guilty feeling plagued my thoughts. It constantly told me that last night was a mistake. That I shouldn't have done that to that simple girl and sent her off like that and calling for the second concubine was an even bigger mistake.<p>

I suppressed those thoughts and walked to the dining hall. I sat down and watched as three of the concubines prepared my meal and served it to me. I hurriedly finished the food and advanced toward my study quarters. I waited for about twenty minutes and watched as my little princess walked in with that same feisty look on her face. Perfect.

"Great to see you again," I sneered as I turned her way. She didn't respond. "Your job in my castle is to clean my study quarters, prepare my bath in my bathing chambers, and clean my resting quarters."  
>This time she actually did respond. "And why would I do all this for you?" she asked me with one of her eyebrows raised. My insides were going crazy just by the look on her face.<p>

I suppressed my feelings and spoke in a fierce tone.

"Because you are mine and belong to no one else," I said. I was aching to be near her at the moment. So, I grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. Her face started to flush at the close contact. "You will do this for me until the day you die so I suggest you start right now with my study." I resisted the urge to kiss her and released her hands. I sat back down in my chair and began to work.

Every move she made was distracting. The clothing she wore conformed to her body perfectly. The clothes looked everything but fancy and appealing but I could not keep my eyes off of her. The way she cleaned was remarkably seducing. The way she stretched her self to clean the top shelves, unknowingly raising her shirt higher exposing her perfect stomach. The way she bent over to scrub the filth off of the lamp making her breasts move back and forth. Every ounce of control slipped as I walked behind her, grabbed her, and kissed her roughly as I lowered her onto the desk, ruining the important documents. "If I could just ask what your doing my lord?" She pulled away from me and questioned.

How dare she question me, the great lord Duncan. "No you may not. I do as I please because I am your superior," I said as I aimed to kiss her but she instantly turned her head away, causing me to kiss a desk full of creased papers. She was frustrating me by the second.

"I do not agree with your doing, Lord Duncan. There is a job you must tend to and I the same." She spoke clearly and as formal as I.

"How do you know such formalities beyond your rank?" I asked her curiously, neglecting the fact that I was still on top of her. Only specific high ranks knew the formalities of a lord. Such a lowly peasant should not speak that way.

"Thats none of your business," she huffed and returned to cleaning. I should have seen that coming. She hurriedly finished my study quarters while I was still trying to collect all the documents.

Within moments, one of the guards burst through the door to inform me that my princess had finished her chores and resided in her chambers where she was most likely asleep. I decided I would not disturb her until the night. I sent for her the minute I seen the sun leave the sky. Within moments, she was inside my bedroom with her same clothing, nonetheless. Her head bowed in respect and motionless. "You may advance towards me," I ordered.

She lifted her head and slowly ascended towards me. I decided to test her loyalty to me tonight and ordered her to kiss me. She did such in one small moment that felt like lightning. "Come lay on my bed and get comfortable. Tonight I wish to experiment on your body," I said as I brushed my lips over her ear.

Her face was hard as stone but she obeyed me anyways. This was more like it. As soon as she lay down, she asked, "What kind of experiment are you going to do with my body?" She crossed her legs in apprehension. Her eyes becoming daring without her knowing.

"Relax girl. I'm not going to take your precious innocence. Just experiment with it and other things," I reassured her as I stripped her from her clothing leaving her skin bare before my eyes. She looked at me strangely as if she didn't know what I was doing. I covered her breasts lightly with my hands and She took a sharp gasp filled with pleasure.

I removed my hands and slowly placed my mouth over the small bud. She closed her eyes and placed her hands in my hair unconsciously. I eventually switched to her left breast and fondled the other. Her moans were cut off because she refused to acknowledge the fact that I was pleasing her so easily. My hands roamed up her leg and on her inner thigh. Once I slid slightly higher, her legs shut and she looked at me. "I don't want that," she said staring at me with the pillow pulled to her chest as she was now sitting up.

Her innocence was beautiful.  
>Her eyes looked as everything was fine and nothing was wrong. Like there was no affect from my actions. A simple goddess. What was I thinking? She was nothing but a slave. Easily replacable with the lowest rank one could receive. However, she was mine. My addiction. I could never get enough.<p>

"Relax girl. I promise it wont hurt a bit. It will feel really good," I reassured her as I parted her legs. She looked down at me curiously with the pillow still hugged to her chest. I placed my hands on her hips and lowered my head in between her legs and licked her womanhood lightly. I looked up to see her eyes widened in shock and once I did it again, her face was buried in the pillow as she leaned back onto my soft bed. I lifted her hips higher as I drove my tongue deeper inside of her.

She moaned loudly as she entangled her fingers in my hair. She started to hiss my name "Lord Duncan more!" I started to circle my tonge around inside of her. She tasted so natural...so natural and sweet. Her taste was something of a fresh berry picked off of a tree. I felt her walls tightening around my tongue and I knew she was close.

I moved faster and deeper but it was no use. I was rougher and harder but it had me no closer. Her body would not cum for me. She was covered in sweat and could barely breathe but her body still resisted me. I drove my fingers inside of her and she bit her lip. I moved faster inside her wet core and she pleaded continuously, but still nothing. She was fighting me without knowing it. I removed my fingers. "Fine!" I yelled. She looked at me curiously. "Get dressed and leave me girl," I snapped as I turned away from her.

As soon as the door closed, I laid in my bed as usual inhaling her scent. There was no use in thinking about it too much. I called in my guards to send in the next concubine...

...DxC...

I walked back to my chamber upset. What's got into him? I did everything he said and I get thrown out. I notice as I reach my chamber, another concubine is being led out of her chamber. The creep! I can't please him enough so he sends another girl to do it.

I was so angry, I ran to my small bed In my chamber and cried. I had no idea why I was crying over an egotistical jerk such as him, I just felt as if my heart was shattered into peices. Tomorrow, I decided I will go against everything he stands for. 'Disobeying a lord is very disrespectful,' I thought as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and was irritated. Not having a bath daily and wearing the same clothes was disgusting. It was rare that slaves took baths and received new peices of clothing. I was assigned to work in the kitchen to prepare the lord's breakfast. This was going to be fun. As all the others worked around me, I prepared one of the main meals and was in charge of serving it to him. I finished up and placed the variety of foods on the counter before I served them and added spices to them.

I picked up the large dish of breakfast and presented it to the lord himself. "Enjoy," I whispered with a smirk and set down a glass of water.

He took one bite and started to cough loudly. The guards started to look suspiciously towards me as Lord Duncan drank his water. "I'm fine." It was all the lord said as he glared at me. I turned away from him, uncaring, and walked away to do my next task.

I was to clean his resting quarters. I envy the large bed he has and the comforting sheets and pillows he rested his head on, accommodated with a large bookshelf and desk. I dusted the books roughly and watched as some fell on the floor. One fell in my hands and I admired the title, "The Love of a Lifetime." I put it behind my back as Lord Duncan walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, what does it look like?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"It looks like your making a mockery of my castle," he retorted.

"Why ever would I make a mockery of your wonderful castle master?" I overexaggerated as I did a perfect bow. "That would be terribly wrong."

He looked at me with built up anger. "You will obey me or face punishment, you wench, whether you like it or not!" he seethed as he grabbed my face.

"Let me go you monster," I cried as I twisted my head away. "I will never obey you!"  
>At that point he raised his hand and slapped me across my face. "You will do whatever I tell you to do!" he yelled as he started to dig his nails into my throat.<p>

I struggled to breathe. This man was really a monster. Would he really kill me just because I refuse to slave to his every need? My thoughts were clouded as the brutality was replaced by rough kisses fueled by anger. Everything was happening to fast and I soon, everything faded into darkness. When I woke up, It was very dark and comfortable. I couldn't move because something was restricting me. I then realized it was the dead of night and I was still in Lord Duncan's bed. His arms and legs were draped over me and he was asleep. I turned to look at him and he looked so peaceful, kind of like a little kid. I turned slightly towards him and touched his face. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

His eyes slowly opened. "Princess? Your okay?" He looked at me as he blinked several times. "I was worried about you," he whispered back as he stroked my hair. This all feels like a dream. I can't believe we are exchanging such words to eachother. "I thought I hurt you too much so I let you sleep in here until you woke up. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Lord of jerks was sorry? "I forgive you," I said as I got up to head back to my chambers, but he grabbed my arm.

"Stay with me tonight," he pleaded as he pulled me back down to the bed. "Sleep with me." He pulled me into his chest. I lay there and fell back asleep. I actually felt like a wife at that moment.

The morning came and I turned over to see he was gone. There was no one there, just a note that said 'Go bathe yourself in the bathing quarters.' I rushed to get a nice bath I so desperately needed and loved every bit of it. It was like heaven.

I got out and redressed in my uniform. I went down to the kitchen to start my daily duties and sure enough Lord Duncan was there, sitting at the table waiting for his breakfast. "Hurry up with my food before your beheaded, you wench!" he yelled and all of the guards laughed.

"Imbeciles," I mumbled and walked to the kitchen. I prepared a simple breakfast without the help of any of the others. I threw the plate on the table and the corner of the plate broke. I stuck the fork in the middle of the the food and slammed the water down. "Enjoy, sire."

I turned and left to clean his study. Lord Duncan went to attend business so I was alone until tomorrow afternoon. It was a relief but I was a bit lonely. I took out that same book and started to read. By nightfall, I finished the book and decided I'd put it back tomorrow. I walked back to my chambers and went to sleep.

I was allowed to sleep in the whole day because of the lord's absence. I took advantage of the opportunity and slept in the whole day. For some reason, I began to worry the next day. He was supposed to be back yesterday afternoon. Strangely, I hoped something bad didn't happen to him and that's when the guard walked in.

**A/N: Done with the first chapter. Please review. Might not update for a while but I'll try.**

Updated: December 27, 2014


End file.
